Boobies
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Mami al fin había hecho amigas pero no contaba que la seguían por cierto par de elementos que resaltaba su físico... ¿Cómo reaccionará ante ello? Fic para nadaoriginal


En el episodio 1…

Sayaka y Madoka eran testigos de cómo Mami estaba peleando contra la bruja usando con ingenio sus rifles, las dos jóvenes estaban impresionadas viendo como la rubia peleaba con todo aunque… Se fijaban en cierta… Notable par de… Razones para verla…

-Mira Madoka… Mira, pechos- Decía la peliceleste con una mirada pervertida aparte de un gesto que decía "Ay que suculento"

-Tienes razón, ¿Creo que es a lo que llaman trama?- Decía la pelirrosa con la misma expresión aunque su gesto era un "Ay, como lo mueve bien rico"

-Increíble, ¿Verdad? Aparte son unos melones bien buenos

-Cierto, cierto

Sayaka ahora le tocaba el hombro a su amiga mientras planeaba algo terrorífico

-Madoka, hagamos algo… Vamos a hacer todo lo posible para que Mami-san nos acepte como amigas

-¿Y…?

-¿Y…? Cuando menos lo piense, ¡Zaz! En ese instante le haremos el tirón del bueno

-¿Y crees que funcionará?

-¡Pues obvio! Supongo que no tiene tantos amigos porque creen que es una cosplay así que por ahora comenzaremos despacio hasta la buena tirada

-Pero debes usar protección

-¡Lo mismo para ti enana calenturienta!

Las dos chicas se estaban enfrascando en una discusión cuando una voz interrumpió el momento

-Chicas, ¿Todo bien?

Las mencionadas se voltearon a donde estaba el tanque sin rellenar aparte de un buen par de melones también una buena pechuga y muslo… Aunque como el par lo acordó debían comenzar desde cero

-Eso fue peligroso, ¿Verdad? Pero no se preocupen, todo está bien por ahora. Derroté a la...

-Ah, perdón Mami-san es que hablamos de lo buena que serías en la…- La peliazul recibió un golpe en el hombro por parte de su pequeña amiga, ya a primeras del cambio ya la había empeorado

-Digo, de cómo sería interesante ser una Chica mágica

-¡Si como se esperaba de una mamacita como tú!- Ahora era Madoka quién incomodaba el momento, mientras tanto la rubia estaba mirando con incredulidad, esos comentarios no daban importancia ya que probablemente ese par quedó boquiabierto al ver el como una Puella Magi hacía bien su trabajo… Sí, claro.

(…)

Al episodio siguiente…

Mami se disponía a ir a la escuela cuando se topó con Madoka

-Buenos días Mami-san

-Oh buenos días

-Ese par de toronjas son grandes hoy, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó no sin antes dibujar una mirada traviesa apuntando a su prominente busto mientras su sempai se sentía un poco incomoda con la situación

-¿Por qué son tan grandes?

-Eh bueno... ¿La genética? Tal vez sea eso- Aparte se sentía extraño aunque por ahora debía pasarlo, supongo que serían de ese asunto entre amigos y esas cosas aunque eso era extraño.

-Sí… Claaarooo…

En el recreo…

Mami decidió ir a la cafetería pero se topó con Sayaka que por cierto estaba en uno de los balcones del plantel, escuchando música desde su móvil mientras tareaba la letra pero al ver a su "Amiga" aprovechó el momento para su deleite personal.

-Hola, Miki-san… Me serías amable de decirme por qué tú y Kaname-san se ponen a hablar de…- De pronto un flash detuvo sus palabras mientras la peliceleste tomaba en su móvil, cosa que dejó más extrañada a la rubia… Ya dos días en Mitakihara y ya se topaba con gente rara como comentarios sin sentido

-… Mis pechos

-Oh, lo siento, no estaba escuchando. ¿Qué es lo que me decías?

-Uh, ah, no... No es nada

La rubia suspiró de forma pesada aunque no era la primera vez que recibía ese tipo de comentarios aunque no sólo sus amigas, también se ganó los rumores de toda la escuela, a veces escuchando términos desde los simples hasta insultivos y en los hombres aunque no todos recibía desde los cumplidos hasta las insinuaciones típicas de cualquier puberto caliente.

(…)

En el episodio 3…

Mami estaba dando el todo contra todo con Charlotte la cual de todas las brujas con la que había luchado esa era la más fuerte con la que se haya topado, la situación estaba a favor de Mami que estaba por emplear su Tiro Finale cuando unas luces desde una distancia brillaban constantemente su espalda a lo cual la chica bajó a tierra para ver que sus dos nuevas y extrañas amigas tomaban fotos y más que amigas parecieran que fueran papparazzis.

La rubia ya estaba hasta aquí aunque expresó su molestia de una forma sutil

-¡Oigan ustedes! ¡No tomen fotos ¡Es algo embarazoso!

-Mira Madoka, como los movió muy rico- La peliceleste entre risas apuntaba al prominente busto de la pobre tiradora mientras Madoka de quién pensaba que era la más noble y dulce ahora estaba con una cara muy digna de un típico follacas de un hentai

-Si… Que agradable cuerpo mi amor

La rubia ahora estaba molesta, quería exigir una justificación concreta por lo menos

-En primer lugar, ¿Por qué ustedes dos toman una foto cada vez que hago algo?

-Mami-san

-¿Qué quieren?- Preguntó entre dientes

-Mira, tomé una buena- Sayaka extendió su mano para señalar la foto que tomó en su móvil

-¿De Verdad? Muestra

-Aquí

La imagen tomaba era de su busto prominente, no era del cuerpo completo por lo cual en nuestra pobre victima la realidad era la misma de siempre… Seguía sin tener una amistada estrecha porque ahora ya te andaban insinuando o diciendo obscenidades y ese tipo de cosas… Toda la escuela era un nido de calenturientos.

La pobre se volteó para luego sollozar mientras trataba de dar una palabra pero el llanto la ahogaban del todo

-¡Miki-san eres horrible! ¡A pesar de que me cuesta más lidiar con esto...!- Se limpiaba las lágrimas maldiciéndose a sí misma-¿Sabías que esto es un trauma para mí desde secundaria?

La peliazul en verdad no contaba con eso, así que trató de disculparse como apaciguar el momento

-No es eso, Mami-san

La pobre rubia seguía rompiendo en llanto a lo cual las dos chicas trataron de calmarla

-¡Eso no es cierto! Obviamente no fue nuestra intención, así que por favor entiende que no es eso

-Lo que hicimos no fue a propósito y no lo tomamos por algo así

-¿De Verdad?- Limpiaba sus lágrimas mientras miraba con anhelo a sus amigas manteniendo la fe de que al menos ellas fuesen del todo unas buenas personas

-Sí, así es Mami-san

-Simplemente resultó así mientras estaba tomando una foto de tus… ¿Pechos?- Ya las palabras de la pequeña Madoka dieron un punto final en la mente de la tiradora… No eran sus mejores amigas o algo por el estilo, eran un par de subnormales calenturientas, como los chicos en esa escuela.

(…)

Al capítulo siguiente…

Mami se disponía a ir a la escuela aunque ahora mantenía un aire de molestia pero no contaba que se topó con esa chica nueva que por cierto estaba con cara de pocos amigos.

-Ah buenos días Akemi-san

-Oh buenos días, Tomoe Mami… ¿Qué empezaste a decir ahora?- Se notaba esa pequeña molestia desde que Madoka empezó a juntarse con la tiradora y aparte se sentía ignorada, nunca en esas líneas de tiempo se sentía así de humillada y menos por una tipa de… Pronunciado potencial gay.

La rubia por el otro lado estaba molesta a lo cual exigía el por qué todos eran así de desquiciados con ella o mencionaban a su busto… Se sentía sucia y estúpida

-¡Escucha Akemi! Todos ustedes gente sin sentido se burlan de mi pecho hasta me insinúan cosas horribles, pero honestamente, los odio a todos, ¿Sabes? Desde la secundaria comenzaron a crecerme y bueno de eso… Realmente pienso que tengo un caso de complejo de inferioridad...

La rubia suspiraba mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas mientras que la viajera del tiempo que dada sus experiencias en líneas del tiempo, ya estaba hasta a la madre de tanto pasado con basura triste… Ya saben gente que te cuenta su pasado dando lastima y asco e intentando caer bien con su basura con flashback incluido.

Ya era hora de que Homura misma se encargara de deshacerse de esas mariconerías demostrando su desagrado por ese tipo de cosas tristes y baratas aunque por ahora quería ignorar esa tontería

-Ok, perdón si mis pechos se destacan más que cualquier otra cosa, más se burlan por eso. Debo admitir que es complicado taparlo en verano, y para el movimiento, eso es correcto, es que solo es una molestia al exterminar a las brujas. Más que nada, yo ...

Pero ahora Homura ya estaba como una olla a punto de explotar

-¡MALDICIÓN, RESUMA TODA TU MIERDA EN 20 PALABRAS, ¿QUIERES?!- En menos de nada le empezó a apretar los pechos por como si fueran unos bollos mientras la pobre rubia gritaba cual chica en una peli de terror.

Pero después de una horrible tortura la pobre morena se arrodilló e inclinó la cabeza al suelo mientras chillaba como un donnadie despechado y hundido en la friendzone mientras maldecía su suerte, no tenía a la chica, no las tenía bien grandes y aparte era un fiasco en la intimidad por lo cual la tiradora abrazó mientras decía en susurros el "Yo lo siento"… Sí, claro…

¿De qué se estaba disculpando? Si ella le hizo la misma burla hacia sus pechos, pareciera que no había esperanza para la pobre rubia ya que todo Mitakihara estaba rodeado y habitado por un nido de gente grosera, inmoral y desconsiderada.

(…)

Las dos amigas que dieron origen a este rollo como siempre estaban con silbidos y chiflidos hacia la tiradora la cual estaba dispuesta a dar cara a la situación como exigir una explicación de una maldita vez.

-¡Oye linda! Como quisiera ser tu príncipe de la colina y así te llevaría a mi jardín de rosas-Exclamó Sayaka con esa mirada seductora sacada de una fiesta de drogadictos

-Eres linda que cuando ríes que cuando lloras, entonces ¿Serías sexy cuando te enojas?- Exclamó Madoka mientras la rubia ahora estaba cara a cara con ese par de idiotas que se decían "Sus mejores amigas".

-Oigan ustedes, hay algo que quiero preguntarles, pero

-¿Qué es Mami-san?

La tiradora suspiró y esperaba una respuesta sincera por parte de ese par

-Bueno, les daré una interrogante… Si mi pecho hubiera sido pequeño, ¿Qué harían?

-¿De qué cosa preguntas?- Indagó Madoka

-He estado pensando, "¿No es solo mis pechos lo que les gustan?"… Ya sabes ustedes han dado comentarios bastantes ofensivos hacia mi persona basándose en mi aspecto físico por lo cual les doy una suposición… Si mis pechos hubieran sido pequeños, ¿No me mirarían de manera algo atrevida ni decir esas cosas obscenas?

Las dos chicas se miraron con extrañeza a lo cual luego de unos segundos se voltearon hacia su senpai de cabello trenzado, con sinceridad como una mirada fija hacia su amiga dieron sus palabras

-No ha habido tal cosa…- Comenzó- Ni siquiera habrá de hecho, soy amiga de… ¿Cómo se llama esa chica que se la pasa en la calle y comiendo como un animal

-Kyoko

-¡Si, esa!

-¡Sí, sí!- Era el turno de Madoka- También soy amiga de… ¿Cómo se llama la chica nueva? Esa que se la da de emo pero que es una blandengue-No contaba que a la distancia cierta pelinegra destrozada alistaba su arsenal, iba a causar una masacre sin precedente alguno

-Homura

-¡Si esa chica!

Después de un breve momento de silencio la peliceleste rompió el muro

-Bueno, incluso si Mami-san los tuviera pequeños, solo nos abstendríamos de hablar un poco de los temas relacionados con los senos, pero no creo que mucho cambie.

-¡Por mí está bien! En este punto, ¡No sería un gran problema si los pechos minúsculos se convirtieran en los pechos minúsculos!

Unos minutos después cierta senpai de cabellos rizados salía con un aire de enfado mientras a la distancia las dos pobres amigas estaban contra el suelo mientras sus cabezas estaban muy inundadas de chichones calientes por lo cual era una advertencia como castigo por hacer ese tipo de cosas indecentes y perjuiciosas para la senpai.

Y desde entonces nadie y ni siquiera en la escuela hicieron algún comentario o insinuación sobre el busto de la rubia o de lo contrario muchas tumbas se escribirían en Mitakihara aunque no por una bruja.


End file.
